Welcome to Azeroth
by BlackKnight92
Summary: Well stuff happened and Tsukune and his friends plus my OC ended up on Azeroth. See their adventures as they try to find their way to Earth, reveal same of Azeroth secrets and literally save the world all over again.Rated T for now might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and also my first story written in English so please don't be to harsh in the reviews. I have been reading for same time already the works of other members of this site, but what made me sad was that there was no crossovers one of my favorite mangas, Rosario Vampire, and one of the best MMORPG games ever made, World of Warcraft. Thus I let my imagination run wild and this is what came out of it. If this crossover is positively taken I would be glad to continue it, maybe I will continue it ether way. I already have ideas for other chapters but I don't know how long it would take me to write them as English isn't my first language, and it takes me a lot of time to write anything in it.**

**Anyway on with show.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost in time and spice: Tsukune

Pain.

All he was able to fell was unbearable pain which was threatening to split his head in half.

'What the hell happened', Tsukune thought through his headache. He was struggling to move his body and every movement was awarded with an ache racing through his extremities and abdomen towards his brain.

'This is seriously bad, I can't remember anything', he thought as his senses were coming back to him. He could hear voices and what appeared to be animal roars.

'Where am I' was his next question. He tried to focus on the voices so he could determine what are people around him saying, but to no avail, as they appeared clouded to him. In that moment his headache rapidly amplified and he cried out in pain and brought his hands to his head to temporally shield it from the pain, from which there was apparently no sanctuary.

He felt someone's caring hand land on his shoulder, and he felt hope fill his being for he knew that one of his friends was there to help him overcome this anguish. He started opening his eyes to see who of his friends were by his side, caring for him, although he was secretly hoping it was only Moka.

'Who am I kidding they are all probably there, as usual', he silently joked as he finally opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a feeling of thousand needles piercing his eyeballs. He groaned in pain as the strongest light he ever saw hit his eyeballs temporarily blinding him. By this time sounds around him were clearer to him and he could sort them out.

What he heard wasn't to his liking, as in whichever language people around him were speaking he didn't understand a word. He hastily opened his eyes again to see where he was and determine who was around him. Again the light stroke his eyes but it wasn't as strong as before, but his sight was blurry, all he could see was two clouds of different colors which were slowly taking humanoid shapes.

The left shape pulled his hand back, as Tsukune was trying to stand up but was thrown back on his knees and hands by his spinning headache. It was then that he noticed his heavy breath and his school uniform socked in his sweat, 'It seems I have had a fever for quite some time', whit that thought he shivered.

'That would explain why I feel as if hit by a train'.

This time he carefully rose and sat on the floor, his sight and hearing finally clear he looked at what he hoped were his caretakers only to see two creatures, for the lack of a better word, arguing whit one another. They were clearly monsters as the left one had purple skin, amber colored eyes, green hair and beard and what appeared to be dear antennas, while the right one looked quite human in appearance only difference being her long ears and blazing green eyes. Tsukune couldn't but be interested in them, although since he enrolled in yokai academy he saw other student transform into monsters of all shapes and sizes he was still surprised every time when he would discover a new monster race, at least to him. He was also pleasantly surprised at their very 'human' appearance, only monster races which looked roughly human were the ones to which most of his friend from yokai and few others belonged to.

"Where am I", he asked them.

Two creatures in front of him halted their argument which almost ended in a fist fight and looked at him in confusion.

'Maybe they don't speak Japanese', he thought bitterly.

"Where is this place", this time he asked in English. Many people assumed that Tsukune didn't know any other language than Japanese when they took a look at his grades, and they were partially correct as Tsukune himself knew that his knowledge of English wasn't very good but it was enough to ask for directions, help and other rudimentary staff.

The two in front of him had questioning looks on their faces. They looked at each other and then at him again puzzlement on their faces still present.

'Please don't tell me that they don't know even English'.

Creature to his left, which was clearly male and as Tsukune noticed had same long and pointy ears as the female but purple in color, leaned towards him and spoke some words in some strange language which he presumed formed a question. Tsukune simply shook his head to show that he didn't understand. Than the girl to his right asked him something which appeared to be another language but Tsukune shook his head again.

As he was looking at them he couldn't hope but notice that the girl had a very long blonde hair, was wearing some very reviling clothes and was quite attractive. He looked at her a second too long, which didn't go unnoticed by her. He noticed that she noticed which forced him to look into her eyes, which in turn made him blush with embarrassment for secretly measuring her, on the other end she simply smirked and made some comment in her language. Tsukune now completely red in face looked away and for the first time since he woke up did he saw where he was.

'I, I am in a cage?'

His first instinct was to stand up, break rudely make iron bars and fight to freedom, but he was interrupted by a sudden pain cursing through his whole body, making it impossible to even stand up. He cried out in anguish and collapsed on his knees again.

'Must have taken quite a swim if I am still recovering, and how the hell did I and up in a cage?', Tsukune though as he looked past the bars and noticed monsters walking around and caring some kind of cloth and furs. On the other side he could see some of the same monsters putting up a fire or tents.' So they are setting a camp'. Monsters outside the cage could be divided in three races. The most numerous were green skinned ones who were very big and had large tusks coming out of their mouths. The second race vas very tall, taller than the first but not as vide and muscular, they had mostly light blue or light purple hide and two large tusks coming out of their mouths. The third was a lone monster which Tsukune could describe only as a walking bull.

In that moment to the cage came a monster, whose race Tsukune dubbed Greenskins for their skin color, he was wearing wolf's fur over his head and metal shoulder pads shaped in the form of the wolf head, and looked at him. Greenskin spoke something to Tsukune, which he didn't understand, but to his relief his purple skinned companion answered, which put a look of puzzlement on the greenskin's face, he then simply chuckled and left.

'So he is the boss of this lot which put me in this cage'. Tsukune could feel hate fill him up. 'Where are others, where are my friends, what did he do to them?' were some of the questions running through his head. 'When I recover he and I are going to have a very brutal and long conversation' he though darkly as he watched the retreating greenskin. 'If he did something to the others he will wish he was never born'. His thought process was interrupted when his eyes spotted a sight that sent a shiver down his spine.

The sky was blue but was slowly darkening and it will soon be night time, but what put his mind in high alert wasn't the state of the sky but rather what was on it. On the west was a sun which was slowly setting behind distant mountains, but on the other side, across a desert, to the east, were two moons, not one but two moons.

He then relaxed a little as he remembered that the dimension in which the headmaster put him to train his ghoul powers, as well had more celestial bodies in the sky then it should. That raised a question, if he wasn't in the dimension in which Yokai academy was based, in which dimension was he and where is the said dimension located on Earth.

At that moment a sudden realization hit him. He couldn't feel any youki, none of the monsters around him were emitting any of it. He looked at his fellow prisoners and concentrated, he could fill some odd energy but it clearly wasn't youki.

'All monsters posses youki, even monster animals and plants poses some amount of youki, if they don't have that means that they aren't monsters'. That hit him even harder that the sight of two moons. As he looked at the moons which were slowly making their way towards the highest point in the sky, he was trying to remember how he got in this mess.

Flashback

"Come on Tsukune, we don't want to make her wait" said Moka in her vampire form.

'So in the end her two personalities merged, and headmaster is yet to make her a rosario which would limit her power and allow her to take human form'.

It has been two mounts since they defeated Alucard and saved Japan from his evil plan and the monster world from the human wrath that would follow. It was thanks to the Huang and Miao families that the large number of civilian casualties was prevented, they were able to stop and finally push back and destroy Alucard's creations, while the Japanese army whipped out anything that they might have missed. But it was him, Moka and their friend that battled against Alucard himself and won.

The fight was long and hard, in the beginning they were fighting him successfully managing to land a lot of devastating attacks thus crippling his body. But he was always able to regenerate and after hours and hours of combat even their vast shinso stamina was running on fumes and Alucard was able to turn the tide. Their feelings of success were soon replaced by the feeling of desperation, as they were slowly but surely pushed back, it was then that he came to aid them in their endeavor, and it was with his aid that they were able to make the final push on Alucard and kill him once and for all.

It was in his time of death that his body opened up and to their surprise out came the body of non other than Akasha Bloodriver, Moka's mother. Moka was overjoyed, she could barely contain her happiness, she was litteraly crying tears of joy. Akasha was asleep for four full days, and it was during that time that human and monster kind reached some kind of deal which ensured peace and coexistence between their kinds.

He and Moka literally became superheros of both human and monster world, their faces and names were shown and spoken on every television and radio station across the globe, while the internet was flooded with true and false information about them, some brave souls even came to the academy to interview them but they were able to avoid them to some extend. They were even invited to a television show but they kindly refused, for Tsukune realy didn't want to be on TV while Moka was an emotional wreck.

Because of her two personalities merged one with another, for the first few days her emotional states were rapidly changing and unpredictable, adding her power to the equation and we get a very unpredictable and dangerous vampire. She could be very happy in one moment only to start crying her eyes out the very next, to be consumed by fury only a few seconds later. That was something Tsukune didn't want to show to the world or worst if she accidently killed someone, in her time of rage, which would spell a disaster.

It was through the news that his parent found out to what kind of school was their son going and what he has become. His father showed that he was a bit confused but never the less proud of his son and his accomplishments while he was questioning him about his friend, school and about himself. On the other hand his mother was completely hysteric, she would cry for hours and if she wasn't crying she would shout at them, primarily accusing Koji that it was his fault that their son became a monster, which was partially true. It took them hours to calm her down. When he was leaving for school he was reminded of who was the head of the Aono household, when his mother promised him that he is going to be grounded for life for lying and disobedience.

It was when Akasha woke up that they finally found out who and what was their savior who also become new head of the Yokai academy's student police. It was very interesting to hear it as Akasha told a part of her own history, about which even Mikogami and Fuhai didn't know anything, so they could better understand his. What interested them the most is that he was a…

"What are you daydreaming about?' Moka asked him.

"Noting just thinking what got us to this point" Tsukune answered as he was adjusting his armband on which was written student police. The first act taken by the new head of the student police was to force him and Moka to become his lieutenants, when he ask him why, he simply answered because he could and because he didn't know, at that moment, a word of Japanese. While the first answer was clearly made to annoy him the second one made sense, which made him thing why would headmaster appoint a foreigner as a new head of the student police. He was clearly powerful enough, but to achieve authority in this school, full with monsters, he would need not just power but understanding of language as fell, and language barrier wasn't easily breached.

As they were walking towards their club room he couldn't hope but smile as he looked at Moka beside him. Although he loved all his friends, Moka was special, she was the one he wanted to spend his life with, that was something that was probably decided on his very first day at Yokai academy, when he first met her, only to be strengthened by their adventures in it.

He could hear male student comments about Moka's beauty and sometimes how much they lusted for her, although the later became less and less frequent, as the offending male would be on the receiving end of Moka's glare or sometimes even fists. What intrigued him was that the girls were doing the same thing to him that the boys were doing to Moka, what more is that while he really didn't care about them Moka would sometimes go to extreme lengths to correct their way of thinking.

As they approached the club room they could hear their friends already arguing about something.

"What are you doing here you perverted wolf!" came Kurumu's voice.

"What am I doing here? For your information it is time for club activities and I happen to be this clubs president, so it is only natural that I would be here." Came Gin's response.

"You are never here when we need you, so why the hell did you come here now and why did you bring your lolicon friend with you."

"As for why am I here it's because I wanted to see little Yukari here performe her new magic spell, and I wasn't brought here as I came here for my own interest". This time it was karate club's president Haiji Miamoto that spoke.

"I am not little you bloody lolicon!"

"You are so sweet Yukari when you…" Haiji was interrupted by a golden washtub that fell on his head rending him unconscious. It was in that moment that Tsukune and Moka decided to make their entrance.

"Hi guys, sorry we are late", said Tsukune.

"No problem Yukari was just getting ready to perform her first teleportation spell," was Ruby's response, "and Yukari please don't use any of your youki because this is a very complicated spell and you will need every bit of it to do it properly."

"I understand." Said Yukari a bit embarrassed for her recles use of magic.

"Oh Tsukune dear I missed you so much." He heard Kurumu say as she moved in to give him her signature hug of doom, only to be interrupted by Moka who got in between them.

"I just heard some disturbing stuff in the hallway and I am quite irritated so please don't add to my irritation." Moka told, with a voice filled whit authority, to no one in particular, but it made Kurumu stop.

"Hi Tsukune." He heard Mizore say, and looking around he saw her hiding behind a desk, to her right sitting on a chair was Fang Fang reading some kind of a book.

"Hey Fang Fang, when is your sister coming?"

"Unfortunely Tsukune, she has same business to attend to and thus is unable to join us."

"Why did all of you have to come you are making me nervous", said Yukari weakly.

"Of course we would come, when Ruby told us that you are trying to learn such a complicated spell we all decided to give you our full moral support, and thus we are here to help you in any way possible" Tsukune was reassuring her with a big smile on his face.

"Will you go on with it already I don't have the whole day to waste here watching you exchange pleasantries" came a voice whit a commanding tone in it. Tsukune and Moka looked to the back of the room and there they saw a well buffed and very tall man, being almost two meters tall, arms crossed over his chest and leaned on the back wall was none other than the new head of the student police, in short their boss, Vuk Vampirović Nemanjić. (see on the internet how its properly pronounced)

He was sporting short but unruly dark brown hair, had menacing black eyes which sent shivers down his spine whenever he looked at them, he had a sharp nose and a narrow and pale lips, while the lower half of his face was covered in freshly shaved beard. On the left side of his face was a massive scar stretching from his upper forehead, over his left eye and stopping just over his upper lip. He wore the standard dark blue student police uniform with addition of two sheeted broad swords and Tsukune knew those two weren't the only weapons on his person. All in all he looked like a soldier unwillingly pulled out of the front lines and made to wear some silly costume, as he refered to his uniform.

'I still can't believe he is only twenty, he looks as if in early thirties, and when did he improve his Japanese so much.'

"You didn't have to come, you know that don't you" Moka replied.

"But of course I had to come, this magic greatly interests me, as it can be used to great effect in sneak in and retreat" he replied with a stoic voice.

'God, does he see some kind of military usage for everything'.

In that moment Kokoa barged in claying herself to hers sister's back, "Oh dear sister I was looking everywhere for you."

"Kokoa relies me this istant" Moka said whit cold and stern voice which made Kokoa let go of her sister at once.

'This is bad, Moka is clearly agitated and Kokoa is a lose canon, this can go south very fast.'

"Why are you angry at me sister?" she asked pleadingly ,"What did you do to my big sister you bastard?" now she averted her gaze filled with hate towards Vuk.

He didn't even acknowledge her presence, but looked at Yukari and said " Yukari Sendo will you do your magic or should I come some other time."

"You will pay for ignoring me bastard, Kyo!" Kokoa shouted as she grabed her bat who transformed in a massive hammer and with a "On your grave will be written killed by a vampire" she charged Vuk.

"KOKOA!" Moka shouted freezing Kokoa in place "You will not fight that man, or have you forgotten what happened the last time you challenged him to a duel."

That send a shiver down everyone's spine, as they all remembered a half to death beaten Kokoa being dragged by her hair towards the hospital by Vuk. Almost the whole student body saw that and it was something Vuk wanted them to see, after that incident everybody recognized him as a new head of the student police, and no one dared oppose him, only good thing that came out of that fiasco was that the violence and other crime rate plummeted down to an all time record.

Kokoa palled at the memory of all the pain and the embarrassment that she had suffered and retreated herself beside Moka.

'Damn I knew that Kokoa was upset with Vuk after he and Akasha told them who exactly is he and where he came from but this is getting worst from day to day.'

"Can I finally try out my new magic or will I be interrupted again!" now clearly agitated Yukari sad loudly.

"Yes sorry Yukari please continue," said Moka with all the kindness that she inherited from outer persona "I will make sure my little sister behaves" she continued by placing an angry look at Kokoa.

"You ready Yukari?" asked Ruby standing in front of her. Yukari grabbed her wand with both hands with a look of concentration and determination on her face while the others moved towards the walls to give her more space.

"Begin"

Yukari closed her eyes and started reciting magic words and soon after runes appeared on the floor around her, she had a look of success on her face.

"Am I sorry to ask but where is she supposed to teleport" asked Fang Fang.

"Her room" simply answered MIzore.

"Oh no!" shouted now scared Yukari. Everyone became instantly worried as they knew how dangerous a teleportation spell could be if used incorrectly.

"What is it?" someone asked.

"I can't control it!"

"Abort!"

"I can't, its sucking my youki on its own!"

"What, but that is impossible!"

"Help me, please" pleaded Yukari with a voice filled with fear, her eyes filling up with tears.

Vuk was first to react. He jumped into the circle and grabbed Yukari by her waist with one hand and tried to move her but found it impossible.

"Foul now you are going to die together with me!"

"STUT UP" was his response as he started pronouncing words in a strange language.

'Oh yea, he knows that forgotten magic, maybe he can do something' but Tsukune's hopes were short lived.

"Shit" was all Vuk was able to say before the runes expanded though out the room and a giant portal appeared under their feet. As they were all sucked inside Tsukune's surroundings changed from their clubroom to a bright blue sky.

"What the hell"

He could felt a strong wind pressing on his back, as he turned he noticed the ground racing towards him fast, very fast.

'Why did I have to appear so high in up the sky.'

It was then that he noticed a small lake to his right, 'This is going to hurt but a don't have a choice' he thought as he tried to maneuver with his hands in mid air, successfully.

Just before he touched the water he used his full youki to reinforce his skin and bones and put his hands in a diving position so he could break the water surface. As he entered the lake he felt a massive pain race through his body, result of a high velocity impact. But his speed was too high and he soon reached the bottom where his head collided with a rock hard surface, hard.

He was unconscious for just a second before he was brought back by pain surging through him, as he came to he started swimming towards the light. When he reached the shore he barely pulled himself out of the water. He was on all fours, breathing heavily, and in agonizing pain when he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

End flashback

'So that is what happened, shit' was Tsukune's conclusion after he remembered what happened to him.

'So to sum it up I am in a cage, in what appears to be a dessert, which is located in some dimension or another planet all together, around which two moons are circling, and I am surrounded by monsters which aren't monsters because they don't posses any youki.'

In that moment he saw the bullman feed some kind of a massive animal, which could easily rival elephants in size. He concentrated a bit but still couldn't feel any youki coming from the animal or anywhere around him at all. He then remembered that the air he was breathing in Yokai academy was radiating with monster energy because of the barrier that separated the academy from the human world was powered by it. If there was no youki at all that means that there is no barrier which means that humans would have encountered these species long ago something they certainly didn't.

'That concludes it. I have officially left the solar system. Perfect.'

He looked at his prison companions and saw the man in the state of meditation, while the girl on the other side was looking at the setting sun. Looking through the bars he could see the creatures gather around a campfire and rousting same kind of game, most likely caught while he was unconscious.

'How long was I unconscious anyway.' For all he knew he could have been out of it for days. He wanted to ask someone but remembered that they couldn't understand him, 'I am on an alien planet surrounded by aliens, or am I the alien here', he laughed at that. 'It's strange that they aren't looking strangely at me, I must be the first human they ever saw, technically I am a vampire now, or are they used to seeing strange and new thing because of multiple sentient species that apparently inhabit this world'.

'So what do I know about this new world already, first there are two moons, second there are at least five sentient species that inhabit it, possibly more, but what about their technology level and culture in general'. Looking around he noticed everyone caring some kind of a cold weapon, be it axes, spears, maces, few swords and some bows and arrows. As for what they were wearing Tsukune could only describe it as rags, most didn't wear anything over there upper torso, only sporting linen pants and leather boots, but there were those who were wearing clothing made out of leather and furs, and they appeared older and more respected in the group.

'It appears they posses medieval technology, at best, and are of a warrior culture, although I can be wrong if I judge them by this small group' then he shifted his gaze upon other prisoners,' Prisoners? What did they do to and up in a prison, hell what did I do to end up in here, all I did was fall from the sky and pass out'. Then it hit him, 'Slavers, they must have picked me up while I was unconscious so that they could sell me and make a quick profit'. Now looking at his fellow slaves he could see that the man was wearing brown sleeveless leather armor over his torso and legs while his hands and feet were covered by thick brown fur. On the other hand the girl was wearing tight red leather clothing that reviled a lot, on her hands she had leather gloves which also had the protective layer with some kind of round green crystals, her boots had the same protection and crystals, over her head she had a hood with holes for her ears and ponytail and again the same kind of crystal.

'It seems that her people are more sophisticated than the others, while he appears to be some kind of a fighter in tune with nature', his thought train was interrupted by the smell of the roasted meat.

Looking towards the campfire he could see the slavers hungrily eating the animal that they had caught, 'I wonder what will they give us to eat', in that moment the bullman rose with a plate in his hand and started walking towards them. When he was in front of them he said something to which the man besides him responded and put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder which made him look into his eyes, in them Tsukune could see what was he trying to tell him, to be calm and to not do anything rash or stupid, he simply nodded. Then the bullman opened the cage, left the plate on the floor, locked them again and left.

Looking in the plate Tsukune saw three large pieces of meat which were the part of the animal's ribcage, 'Damn they are feeding us quite well for slaves', he could hear his stomach rumbling in approval of the meats smell. The girl with the green eyes was first to grab a piece and start eating, after her he and the man took theirs and started eating.

While eating Tsukune looked into the night sky covered in millions of stars and noticed how beautiful it was, it made him think about his friends. 'Where are they, are they on this world as well, we fell through the same portal so it's likely, I hope they are in a better situation then me. Anyway I have to find them, but how?'

He didn't have any sort of clues so he didn't know where to start and when he took a whole world into consideration he realized that it could take him months maybe even years to find them. He will have to learn about this world fast, but he would need to start learning the language first and there is no better moment then now. 'At least I should get to know my fellow slaves'.

"Excuse me", he said looking at them, it didn't matter if he spoke Japanese, all he needed was to get their attention. They looked at him and Tsukune put his hand on his chest and introduced himself, "Aono Tsukune", bowing his head, than he pointed his hand towards the man who apparently figured out what tsukune was doing and answered "Broll Bearmantle", after him the girl simply answered while looking through the bars "Valeera Sanguinar".

Tsukune couldn't help but smile at that, 'Now that I know their names lets start with some words of their language'. He picked up a rib and said "Bone" pointing at it with his finger on his left hand, than pointed it towards the man, who was a bit confused at first but quickly figured it out and said a single word in his own language which Tsukune tried to repeat but failed. Broll simply repeated the same word over and over until Tsukune got it right. They repeated this for other stuff like bars, floor, stars, hair, beard, hands, legs and many other stuff until late at night, when they decided to lie down and sleep.

'If they feed me this fell, and allow me to learn their language I could take being a slave for now', Tsukune thought as he was trying to sleep, 'As long as they don't beat me or make me fight for them'.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of Welcome to Azeroth

* * *

Chapter 2: Surrounded by enemies: Moka

Moka was irritated.

What she just heard passing through the hallway already put her on edge, so if her friends decided to start another fight over Tsukune she would clearly explode. That's why she decided to stop Kurumu from suffocating Tsukune with her oversized melons.

"I just heard some disturbing stuff in the hallway and I am quite irritated so please don't add to my irritation."

Her walk through the school's hallway was always followed by the open comments by the male student body about her beauty, their love for her and their lust. But that didn't bother her too much, it didn't bother her outer or her inner persona in the past and it didn't bother her now, although she took liberty to teach them some manners from time to time. What put her on edge were the whispers of the girls about Tsukune, her Tsukune.

Two months ago when she was a mess, it took Tsukune's full strength to stop her from murdering some of them, she even lifted her hand on her friends, and that was something she was ashamed of. Although it bothers her when they quite openly express their love to Tsukune,from them she could take it, for they were her friends, her rivals in love.

'Tsukune, why don't you decide already on one of us, your special one is me right? It must be me.'

"Will you go on with it already I don't have the whole day to waste here watching you exchange pleasantries", came a voice that bought her out of her little daydream.

'How does he always manage to hide his presence so well', Moka thought as she looked to the back of the room, where she found Vuk leaning on the wall, partially hidden in the shadow which just then decided to disappear.

'I bet he can control them, that wouldn't be strange if you consider what was he able to do when we fought Alucard. Although why is he so impatient, he always displayed a calm demeanor, must have found something of great interest in those books headmaster gave him. What is he searching for in them anyway?'

"You didn't have to come, you know that don't you", she told him, 'Is it possible that he is more interested if Yukari will succeed in her spell casting than that?'

"But of course I had to come, this magic greatly interests me, as it can be used to great effect to sneak in and retreat", was his reply.

'Why did I expect anything else'.

In that moment Kokoa barged in and hugged her back, "Oh dear sister I was looking everywhere for you."

"Kokoa relies me this instant", Kokoa obliged instantly.

'Thank god that she became somewhat obedient after mother awoke', that wary thought put her in a good mood. She remembered how happy she was when she found out that her mother was alive and well, she was also exited hearing her story about her birth, her parents, Moka's grandparents, and her brother. It was such a nice story filled with happy memories, although there were some sad and bitter ones as well. Compared to Vuk's short tale about his dark and twisted past that reviled almost nothing except the most basic stuff that were needed so they could understand who he is.

"On your grave will be written killed by a vampire!" Kokoa shouted as she charged Vuk.

"KOKOA!" Moka shouted freezing Kokoa in place "You will not fight that man, or have you forgotten what happened the last time you challenged him to a duel."

'I thought that she would learn her lesson after the last time she fought him. I can't be bothered to take care of her broken form for another week', she thought as she watched Kokoa obediently stand by her side, 'although it appears that she remembers her place when she isn't angry'.

"Can I finally try out my new magic or will I be interrupted again!" now clearly agitated Yukari sad loudly.

"Yes sorry Yukari please continue," Moka said with a smile on her face "I will make sure my little sister behaves" she now looked at Kokoa who simply nodded in confirmation that she would be quiet.

"You ready Yukari?" asked Ruby standing in front of her. Yukari grabbed her wand with both hands and nodded while she, Tsukune and others moved towards the walls to give her space.

"Begin"

Yukari closed her eyes and started reciting magic words and soon after runes appeared on the floor around her, she had a look of success on her face.

'Our little Yukari has grown so fast in the last couple of months, but you are the one that changed the most', Moka was thinking while looking at Tsukune, 'I hope you will never regret forsaking your humanity, that would devastate me'.

"Am I sorry to ask but where is she supposed to teleport" asked Fang Fang.

"Her room" simply answered MIzore.

"Oh no!" said now evidently scared Yukari. Moka felt her limbs paralyzed with fear for her youngest friend, looking around she could see everyone was very worried for Yukari's well being, they all knew how dangerous this was.

"What is it?" she heard herself.

"I can't control it!"

"Abort!" was Ruby's response.

"I can't, its sucking my youki on its own!"

"What, but that is impossible!"

"Help me, please" pleaded Yukari with a voice filled with fear, her eyes filling up with tears.

Moka moved in to try and pull her out of the circle but Vuk was faster. He jumped in grabbed Yukari with his arm and pulled with all his strength, but it was too late as both of them started sinking into the portal that opened on the floor.

"Foul now you are going to die together with me!", Yukari shouted through her tears filled eyes.

"STUT UP" was his response as he started pronouncing words in a strange language.

As Moka watched them slowly sink down she turned and saw Tsukune's eyes filled with worry but hope as well.

'He clearly trusts Vuk with all his being to do the right thing, good at least there is someone else who trusts him except mother and me'.

"Shit" she heard Vuk say before she felt herself sink into the floor. Turning towards him and Yukari she could see Vuk's eyes tell her, "Sorry, this is the best I could do". Looking down she saw the portal sucking her in. In that moment her surroundings were replaced by a star filled sky.

She was in free fall.

'Damn, did is bad', was all she could think off before she slammed the ground. But instead of stopping then and there she continued going down, slammed into the ground again and again she continued falling. It was only after she hit the ground the third time did she finally stop.

'That hurt, a lot', Moka thought as she looked into the night sky through two holes that she made. Standing up she noticed that her right arm was in lot of pain, taking a quick glance she saw her forearm bent in a way it shouldn't.

'If I had the time to use my youki this wouldn't have happened', Moka grabbed her broken arm with the healthy one and put it in the right position, then she tensed her muscles to keep the bones in place, 'good, that will heal in a couple of minutes. Looking around she noticed that she was in some kind of a long wooden basement, filled with barrels, sacks, tools and all kind of other equipment.

'Someone won't be happy when they find those holes in their house', by now she could hear voices and footsteps above her, 'there is quite a lot of them, I hope I didn't hurt someone when I fell. Judging by the basement I am most likely in the human world, I hope they won't freak out when they see me'.

With that thought Moka decided to look as presentable as possible so that she wouldn't scare the humans and that would help her explain what happened to her and that she could easily arrange someone to fix their house.

Looking at her uniform she found it in a more or less good condition, there were some small holes but what she just went through that is to be expected. Only part that was destroyed was the sleeve on her right arm with which she took most of the fall. She dusted herself off and striated her uniform.

'Good now I am ready, and thank god that the humanity found out about monsters or this would have been a huge incident, I hope their reaction won't be based on prejudges about my kind', looking around she found the exit on the other side of the basement and started walking towards it. Hearing someone speak to her, in a language unknown to her, she looked up through the hole she just made.

There stood a man with a stern look on his face, wearing a hat shaped like a triangle, on top he had a pale red sleeveless shirt that was torn in the middle, he also had white linen shorts. What intrigued her the most was what he pointing at her, it was a gun. And what a gun it was, it looked like it came straight out of the history books. It was made out of a metallic cylinder, with a wooden handle and its mechanism was composed of a thin rope lit at its end and a spring that held it in place until a trigger was pulled. With that kind of gun, hat, shirt and shorts the man looked like a pirate from a movie.

In that moment the man smiled and pulled the trigger. Even with her vampiric reflexes and bullets relative slowness when compared to modern guns, the bullet was still too small and too fast for her to see it, what she could see was the lit rope moving towards the gunpowder stored in the gun's barrel.

She reacted to that but she wasn't fast enough as the bullet passed straight through her right biceps. She screamed out in pain, 'What the hell, who starts shooting the moment he sees someone, and who uses such an antic pistol nowadays'.

She fell on the ground but quickly threw herself to the side as another man fired his gun, again an antic Moka couldn't hope but notice. She dashed towards the barrels on her heft and hid behind them.

'This is seriously bad, did I end up in some kind of criminals den, according to the temporally agreement I am not allowed to hurt humans even in self defense. How do I leave this place without hurting anyone? If I just dash to the exit someone is bound to shoot me', Moka thought as she remembered what her mother told her about the agreement with human governments .

Monsters were allowed to enter the human world, but they had to report where they are going, how long would they stay there, would they be changing their location, if yes to where and the purpose of their visit. Of course they had to remain in their human form at all time unless they were unable to take one, she fell in that category. On the other hand humans visiting the monster world had to go through similar procedures, bus as an addition they were given a monster guide which would act as a guardian.

She looked at her right hand and saw that the bleeding has stopped and the hole was slowly closing up, 'Good just a few more moments and that fill heal nicely, but my forearm still needs some time'.

In that moment a dozen people came rushing down the stairs on the other side of the basement, she could hear them ready their guns, all pointed in her direction. One of them shouted something in a completely foreign language, most likely to surrender.

But Moka knew that the moment she leaves her hiding stop they are going to rend her with bullet holes. She heard them slowly approach and encircle her position.

'Why is this basement so damn long, even if I jump at them at full speed they still have enough space to react. Plus I can't hurt them even thought they are clearly criminals, and I still can't figure out why are the using such antic weapons', while she was thinking about a way to escape she looked at her right hand again and noticed that the bullet hole has already closed and that her forearm needed just a few more seconds to completely heal.

Looking up she saw the wooden ceiling of the basement, 'Maybe I could do that'. Waiting just enough for her bones to heal she put her strength to good use and jumped.

Breaking the wooden boards easily, she found herself surrounded by a bunch of men, similarly dressed as the first man she saw. They all tried to shoot or cut her, with any kind of blade in their hands, but she was too fast for them and ran over to the first exit.

Once there she for the first time found out where she was, on a ship, a ship that looked like it was an exact copy of ships from the exploration era. It had sails and everything, but what caught her eye was the crew. It wasn't composed only of humans, although most of them were humans, but out of all sort of creatures.

'I have a bad feeling about this, even if I could fight back if I accidently break this ship I will and up in the water, and that would be an end of me'.

All of them were pointing some kind of a projectile weapon towards her, be it bows, crossbows, guns and some of them were even carrying small canons. She managed to throw herself to the left as they all fired, thus avoiding every bullet and arrow meant for her, men behind weren't so lucky.

'They don't care about their comrades? What a disgusting lot', Moka thought as she took a quick glance to the sky where she noticed two moons high up in the sky. 'Ok, this clearly isn't the human world, and these humans clearly aren't escorted here by these monsters, which means that I am allowed to fight back for there are illegally here. I hope I am right about that'.

Because Moka was thinking about all that she failed to notice someone attack her from the back.

Standing up she got ready to charge the group in front of her when she got hit in her back by a round projectile, it was colder then ice. She felt her blood freeze as she fell on her hands and knees.

'Why am I making such simple mistakes as not minding my surroundings. And what the hell was that attack, I thought I would freeze to death'.

While she was downed, a strange minotaur came to her side and slammed a massive mace into her back. Floor underneath her cracked from the force of the impact, but damage done to her was small. While she was on the ground as they tried to restrain her as three men laid down on her.

'They are clearly underestimating vempire's strength and stamina, while it is strange that they are now trying to capture me, while at first they tried to kill me'.

She simply stood up, throwing of the men on her back. Looking around she saw sailors looking at her with amazement and worry, but she could also see determination in those eyes. But they were no match for her in terms of strength and speed and they were close.

First one to die was the minotaur that hit her, she pulled his heart out with her left hand spaying his blood all over the deck. Then she made a wide horizontal kick, hitting dozens and sending back dozens more. Every time her leg connected with someone she could hear his or her bones braking under her strength.

Taking a quick glance at her opponents she saw half a dozen of them dead or dying, some were screaming out in pain, others evidently scared of her as they witnessed what she could do with only one kick, but there were some who still had same fight in them.

'Easy girl you will still need most of this crew to sail you to the closest mainland', Moka was thinking as she sensed danger from above.

She rolled to the right, in that moment the place she stood at was hit by a ball of ice which froze everything around, all the way to her position several meters away. Looking up she saw on the upper deck a skeleton, with some flesh still on it and wearing gray robes, preparing yet another of those icy balls.

'That thing has to die first, those icy balls are a serious threat to me', Moka thought as she brought her youki to shield herself in case she was hit again.

'But how the hell is that thing even moving around, without any muscles', but she didn't have the time to think about that and charged the creature. The skeleton didn't have time to react as Moka sidekicked it in the chest shattering its ribcage. But the undead creature didn't even react to the damage done to it and simply released the icy ball into Moka's stomach. Moka felt her inwards freeze.

'The hell is this ice ball, it was barely slowed down by my youki', Moka thought as she tried to shatter the skeletons skull with her fist. But the thing completely disappeared .

'What? Where did it go', her question was answered by it standing half a dozen meters in front of her. Moka charged, it tried to react but was to slow, Moka made a diagonal kick, severing its spine, crushing its ribcage, and destroying its left shoulder blade. The skeleton, completely cut in half by her kick, fell on the ground, dead, its helmet falling of its head.

'This is not the one, the last one didn't have a helmet on its head', were Moka's thoughts as she took a look over the railing where she saw two more ships, apparently docked, behind them she saw a mountain, 'Good god, what is happening to me when I fail to notice such things'.

Then she felt her cloths getting wet. As her energy was being drained she realized that the frozen balls that previously hit her have melted away, leaving behind pure water.

'This is gating seriously dangerous, I have to find that it and kill it fast. Only question is where did it go?', she got her answer in a form of an icy ball that hit her in the back of her head. Her thought process was frozen for a moment, and she fell on all fours. As she came to she saw other pirates climbing up to the upper deck nets and maces ready for the capture.

While on the knees she slammed her hand on the floor braking whole upper deck and putting out of balance everyone on it. Scanning the area she found the skeleton startled and put out of balance by her sudden attack, Moka charged it. But again it disappeared, this time she saw him reaper on the bow of the ship.

She jumped the distance, now clearly infuriated, 'I will kill this thing than escape to the land, there I can wipe out the rest without worrying about the water'.

In mid air she was hit with yet another ice ball, but she was able to shield herself with her left arm, which went numb. Landing to the skeletons left she grabbed its skull.

With its skull in her right hand, she pushed the skeleton to the side of the ship and over the railing. They fell onto a smaller ship's deck that was docked on the left side of the much bigger vessel. Moka slammed her fist into the thing's shoulder completely shattering it and severing the arm attached to it. Moka's punch was to strong, as she made a hole on the smaller ships deck and she together with the undead fell to the down below.

'Stupid girl, if this ship wasn't parked here you would have died' she scolded herself as Moka took a moment to regain her breath and gather her strength. Standing up she found herself surrounded by barrels, looking to the right she saw a broken skeleton, he was missing his left arm, ribcage was shattered and it somehow lost its legs in the fall. But the bloody thing was laughing, although it lost its lower jaw, as it was casting another ball, this one made out of fire.

'Don't tell me all this barrels are filled with gunpowder', Moka thought as she used her powers to bring forth her shinso armor. She was barely in time as the world around her exploded. As she flew through the air she saw a beach racing toward her, 'Please make it to the shore', she wasn't that lucky. As she hit the water Moka felt electricity race through her body, numbing her muscles and draining her energy even more. But Moka was in luck as the water was shallow so she reached the bottom quickly, standing up and using the last of her strength she jumped out of the sea towards the shore.

Crawling on the beach Moka felt an agonizing pain, she was beyond the point of exhaustion, her skin was burned, her muscles torn, even some of her bones were broken.

'This isn't good, I can barely move and they are certain to chase me, it will take me too much time to heal all of this injuries and I don't have any strength left'.

Moka was startled by footsteps to her right, looking up she saw yet another skeleton, this one with a bit more skin on him, walking towards her and laughing like an maniac, dressed as a captain. He pulled a pistol out of his coat and instead of shooting her, he rammed it into her head. Moka didn't have any stamina or strength to resist.

Moka passed out.

Her last thoughts were of Tsukune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of Welcome to Azeroth.**

**For those who counted: Number of characters transported to Azeroth is eleven, and thus writing a the point of view chapter for every one of them would be a major story killer. That is why I decided to write, at least only in the beginning, chapters only for Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Vuk, others will reappear later in the story.**

**To mastermind: Yes.**

* * *

Chapter 3: City of the dead: Yukari

"Begin", Ruby commanded.

'Ok Yukari you can do this, you practiced for this day for the last month', she was reassuring herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of her room.

While reciting magic words, Yukari concentrated her youki in her wand. Soon she felt her youki released and opening her eyes she saw runes circling around her and the portal opened soon after. It led to only to one location, her room.

'What was I worried about, I am a genius after all'

I am sorry , came a feminine voice.

'What, who said that', Yukari was wondering as she felt the portal beneath her feet waiver.

"Oh no", she said as fear found its way to her mind.

In that moment she felt her youki rapidly being drained and sucked into the portal.

"What is it", Yukari heard Moka's worried voice.

"I can't control it."

"Abort!" commanded Ruby.

"I can't, its sucking my youki on its own!"

"What, but that is impossible!"

In that moment Yukari felt the portal underneath her brake, now it didn't led to only her room, it led to thousands then millions and then billions different locations, 'I am going to die by being shredded into millions of pieces'.

"Help me please", she pleaded to Ruby whose face was filled with worry and fear.

Then she felt a massive arm wrap around her waist, it was Vuk's. He evidently tried to pull her with all his strength because Yukari thought that her legs would fell out of their sockets. But it was too late, they already started sinking into portal.

"Foul now you are going to die together with me!"

"STUT UP!", Vuk shouted in her ear as he started reciting magic words.

Worry not child, trust him, for he does not know how to fail

'Who are you?'

A selfish woman with selfish intentions, said the woman with sadness in her voice.

'What?', Yukari asked in confusion as she felt the mass of miniature portals being pushed back and replaced by only one, energy output out of it was enormous.

Don't tell him about this, or he will be angry

'Tell who?'

You already know the answer to that, with that she, Vuk and everyone around her were sucked into the portal.

The next moment she found herself in Vuk's grip, several dozens of maters in the air. Their landing was rough and Yukari got the air knocked out of her lungs, but Vuk was still holding her under his arm. As he stood up she felt her world spin and her vision was getting cloudy.

'That portal took a lot out of me, and who was that woman? She must have referred to Vuk. Does he know her?'

"Can you stand?"

"I, I think that I can", she replied as he gently put her on her feet. She almost fell on her knees, but was able to remain standing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, but my head is spinning, it will stop soon", She replied as she felt her vision starting to clear. She didn't like what she saw, illuminated by moonlight she saw that they were surrounded by wooden houses, which were clearly left to rot. She could see broken windows, doors, walls and some houses were completely destroyed. Down the street she could see a whole row of houses in similar state.

"Move", came a commanding voice.

"What?"

"Move, our arrival has released a lot of magic energy, someone is bound to investigate", Vuk said as he moved towards a small shadowy alleyway.

"I know that", Yukari replied a bit offended.

As they entered the small alley he pulled out a gun from his coat and put a silencer on it, 'He is allowed to carry a gun in school?', then he entered a house, to the right, through a hole in the sidewall, gun at the ready.

"Stay close, we don't know what may be crowing in this place".

"Ok", she answered obediently.

The house was engulfed in pitch darkness, only light coming through two broken windows. In that moment she heard footsteps outside, it was followed by a sound of metal hitting metal. Following Vuk they came to one of the windows, where they crouched.

Looking through it she could see half a dozen skeletons wearing mail armor inspecting a small crater they made when they landed. Concentrating a bit she felt a small amount of energy similar to youki coming out of them, it was dark and malevolent. The vary filling she got from it greatly upset her. They were clearly undead, but they were completely different from Fang Fang's sister or the zombies she sometimes commanded.

"These aren't natural, they aren't even the work of some monster", Yukari said to Vuk with a clearly worried voice.

"I know, I once faced a creature that had a similar energy signature, although it's and these things power levels are different like heaven and earth".

'He faced a powerful creature with this kind of energy? He didn't tell us about that', Yukari was thinking before asking, "How did you defeat it?"

"With a sacrifice", Vuk replied with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked", Yukari said feeling a little guilty for bringing up a sad memory.

"It's ok, you didn't know. But we should move they are starting to search the houses, and I bet they can see in the dark. Only question is where?", was his response with determent look in his eyes.

As Yukari was thinking she noticed that they couldn't leave the house, because they would be seen, but they couldn't remain inside, as the skeletons were searching house by house.

"We should stay and fight, we can take them, even thought their energy is disturbing it's still very small".

"And risk hundreds maybe even thousands of similar creatures over running us"

"If we take them out quietly others won't notice".

"Yukari put that big brain of yours to good use. Did you hear them speak as they organized themselves to start the search. They were completely silent, that means that they are extremely well train or are mentally connected. And my money is on the former".

"So what do we do then?", she asked worried when she got an idea, "We could move to the roofs, they are uneven and the houses are close, so we could find a lot of hiding places and move from roof to roof easily".

"Good point, lets go, but slowly, we don't want to alert them", Vuk remarked.

"Ok", Yukari said as she tried to stand up, but couldn't.

Vuk noticed that, "That portal took a lot out of you?"

"Yea, I am completely exhausted."

"Take this", Vuk commanded as he pulled out a large pill out of his patch, located on his belt.

"What is this?"

"Energy pill it will last for two or three hours, but you will be completely drained after that", was his answer.

"Ok", Yukari replied as he put the pill in her hand, it was the size of her thumb, 'I hope I don't choke myself with this thing'. She took it in her mouth and swallowed with difficulty, couple of moments later she felt the world around her brighten and slow down, strength returning to her arms and legs, 'This pill worked like a charm'.

"Come on, we lost too much time", Vuk said as he started moving towards the stairs. Yukari soon followed, wand at hand ready for use. Moving slowly up the stairs she felt every stair creak under her small weight.

"Move to the sides of stairs where they are connected to the wall, they will creak less", Yukari obliged, and found his advice true. When they reached the second floor they noticed a huge hole in the roof, through it she saw two moons eliminating a large town below.

"Lucky us, this hole solves our problem with getting to the roof", Vuk commented as he moved through it.

'Didn't he just see two moons on the sky', she asked herself, "Vuk, you know, I don't think that we are on earth anymore".

"I already know that this isn't Earth".

"What, how?"

"My satellite phone isn't connecting to any of the satellites", was his reply.

"That phone wouldn't work if we were located in a barrier, you know that don't you", Yukari replied a bit agitated that he noticed something this huge before her, she was a genius, she should be the first to notice such stuff.

"Mine would", Vuk simply replied.

"Where do you get all this stuff anyway, that pill was great and if what you say is true that phone is excellent as well?"

"From Yuri".

"Yuri, that KGB freak?" Yukari didn't like Yuri, she had the unfortune of meeting him after the death of Alucard. She thought that while he was looking at her that he saw every single thing she ever did, that he knew staff about her that she didn't know anything about. Also he seemed to always have a small smirk that was more disturbing that the headmaster's.

"Yes, I work for him".

"You work for him, why, from when?"

"I always worked for him and still do. Now shut up I need to think of our next move", he said a bit angrily, as they hid in a shadow made by a chimney.

'He works for him? But he works for headmaster now, as a head of the student police. Don't tell me he is…', her thoughts her interrupted when Vuk decided to speak again.

"Yukari do you see that wall over there?" Vuk asked as he gestured towards a wall at least three quarters of a kilometer away from their position. Yukari nodded, as she noticed a huge stone wall that encircled the whole town, Vuk was pointing to the closest section of it. Vuk continued, "Our best hope of escape is over that wall, if we are fast but careful we should make it before that pill runs its course".

"Ok, lets go."

"Stay behind me, step where I step and be quiet, you understand?"

"Yes."

They were sneaking for some time when Yukari decided to disturb the silence.

"Vuk. Something is wrong here."

"What, what did you see", he asked as he stopped and went into full alert.

"Nothing, its just what I figured out, those skeletons were human skeletons, that means that they were humans when they were alive. But this is a completely deferent planet, how are there humans here, that should be impossible."

"I don't know, we can figure it out when we get to safety", Vuk replied as if he already had an answer.

"Ok", 'He knows something, but isn't shearing'.

Their progress was slow but safe, as they moved through the rooftops of the town. From time to time they would take a quick glance down to see what kind of creatures called this place home. They didn't like what they saw, as every single one of them was a walking corpses in various states of decay, and there were hundreds of them. Most of them were dead humans with dried out skin that were walking around aimlessly, after them the most populous ones were creatures that had monstrous claws instead of hands and disfigured jaws, these ones seemed to patrol the lifeless streets. Of course there were also skeletons that they saw earlier although there were two groups of them. One group had mail armor on them and as weapons they had swords or axes, the other group had staffs and had or didn't robes on them. Yukari concluded that they must be spellcasters. But the one that got their attention the most was a five mater tall creature that looked as if it was patched up from many deferent corpses. It had three unequal hand, one sticking out of its back and each had a large clever in it, its stomach was open reviling inner organs that were covered by some green puss, it had a disgusting smile on its face and walked on two short legs. Yukari almost hurled when she smelled the stench that it left behind.

They were moving through the rooftops for an hour and a half when they reached their end. By that time Yukari was so filled with energy that she thought that she would explode, she was visibly hoping, she reacted to the smallest of sounds and movement around her and her hands were shaking from excitement.

"We have to go down through one of these houses and then cross the street, hey are you listening?", said Vuk after a long silence.

"Yes, yes I am listening to you", Yukari almost shouted as she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Shhhh, for god's sake what is wrong with you?", was Vuk's response to Yukari's sudden new found energy.

"I, I don't know, something is wrong, I am filled with energy, it feels as if I will explode if I don't get some action soon", she tried to defend herself.

"Damn, it must be the withdrawal."

"Withdrawal, what the hell did you feed me with"

"Be quite. Look it's noting dangerous, although in our case it is. The pill I gave you must be running its course out, thought a bit sooner than expected."

"Why is that?"

"That pill was made for soldiers that have almost a hundred kilos of muscle on them, and you, well, you don't weight half of that, although I thought that you would be ok because witches have a slightly faster metabolism then humans. But don't worry you should be ok until we reach the wall, just don't use too much of your energy and we will make it. Ok?"

"Ok", Yukari said as she nodded a couple of times.

"Now how do we get down from here?"

"There is a window over there", Yukari said as she pointed with her left hand to a window on the other house two dozen maters away. Vuk said nothing as he moved towards the window.

"Fuck. I was hoping that it was broken", Vuk let a curse escape him.

"Why don't you simply brake it with that gun of yours"

"And be heard by every creature in a hundred mater radius, no thank you. I have a better idea", Vuk said as he took a large combat knife from his coat, on its handle was a small diamond tip with which he started cutting the glass.

"Damn, you are prepared for every single situation aren't you?"

"Of course I am, that school of yours is a dangerous place for a human to tread."

"Are you really human? No human is capable of using magic, or those feats of strength and speed ether, you can easily rival any vampire or werewolf in those alone. All of those should be impossible, if you were merely human"

"Then think of me as a very special human, there done", Vuk said as he finished engraving a large circle on one of the window's shafts. Returning his knife in the confines of his coat he pulled out a small vacuum sticker which he stuck on the glass with his right hand, and with his left he made a quick hit which broke the glass where he previously cut it, thanks to the vacuum sticker the round piece of glass remained in his right hand.

He then unlocked and opened the window, then she entered followed by Yukari.

"One day I will found out the reason behind your abilities", she reassured Vuk.

"I know you will, now remain quiet as I tell you the plan. We go down, and I will cross the street first when the coast is clear, then I will gesture you to come to my side when it's clear again. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Good, let us move", with that they moved towards the stairs when they heard someone coming up, "Hide", was all Vuk said as he moved backwards. Yukari soon followed and as a hiding spot she chose a big wooden, half opened closet filled with clothes, they were in a state of decay.

Looking for Vuk she saw him crouched in the corner of another room completely covered by a shadow, only thing visible were his black eyes, which appeared to be shining with inner fire.

'It seems he is itching for a fight as well.'

Then the thing came. It was one of those naked skeletons, it had a staff that was long as it was tall. It made its way to the centre of the room. Yukari thought that her heart would stop as it began to search the room, but it quickly gave up and started walking towards the stairs.

'Good it didn't see us, it seems they can't see as well in the dark as Vuk thought', in that moment she sneezed, result of the dusty closet.

'No no no, you didn't hear that, you didn't hear that, go away', but it was too late the skeleton turned and locked its empty eye sockets, illuminated by a blue light, with her eyes. In that moment its head exploded.

"We have been compromised, move, move, move!", shouted Vuk as he run into the room, his gun smocking, and jumped down the stairs. Yukari moved out of her hiding spot and started running after him .

When on the street she saw undead of every type moving towards them, they were coming out of houses, valleys, other streets and even from the ground, there were dozens upon dozens of them.

'Vuk was right, it seems they do talk telepathically. But these numbers are troubling, it will take us some time to fight through all of them', Yukari thought as she raised her wand to attack.

"Don't bother with them, our best chances lay in out running them"

"If we only run we will be surrounded in no time"

"If we stay and fight we will be eventually pinned down and overrun, come on there is less than two hundred maters to the wall", they shouted among themselves as they run into a house on the other side.

"What now, we will be trapped here", said Yukari angrily.

"Just follow me", was Vuk's response as he ran through the back wall into a small alleyway and then through another wall into a second house.

Inside there were couple of those mindless undead, if they were surprised by their sudden arrival, they didn't show it, as they attacked them. They tried to bite them or hit them with their feeble hands, it did them no good as Vuk simply run them down, their fragile bodies breaking under his massive frame.

'Wow he is charging like a juggernaut , if we continue like this we will reach the wall in no time'

As they reached the next street Yukari saw that it led directly to one of the towers on the wall. They started running like mad towards it, tower and the wall were getting closer and closer. She could feel her spirits rise. But their run to safety was rudely stopped, as Vuk was hit to the side by a ball made of pure fire and sent flying into a nearby house.

Yukari immediately stopped and looker around. All around her there were at least a hundred of undead crawling out of the shadows into the street, their attack spearheaded by the spellcasting skeletons.

She summoned her tarot cards and immediately used them to cut down a number of undead, few fell as others continued completely disregarding the damage they received. Yukari attacked again, this time aiming for their heads and spines, that stopped them for good.

Then the spellcasters opened fire upon her position, sending dozens of fireballs towards her. Yukari used her cards to make a makeshift wall, they held but they got red from the heat. In that moment the house behind her exploded in flame, Vuk was still inside.

'Oh no, they were aiming to finish him off from the beginning', turning back towards the horde she saw two of those five mater monstrosities running toward her. Aiming her cards to their heads, she fired hoping to kill them quickly, but the spellcasters knocked her cards out of their way with their fireballs.

Again she was made to shield herself with her cards, allowing the horde to close the distance, and again she attacked sending the wall of undead back. Third time she was bombarded by spell welding skeletons, and for the third time she tried to retaliate, but this time in the front line were the two abominations she tried to kill couple of minutes before, followed by a horde of smaller undead.

Rending them with her cards she tried to damage the two as much as possible, but the massive creatures didn't even feel them and charged her position with vicious glee in their eyes. She tried attacking them again but was stopped as she felt her strength leave her.

'Don't tell me that the pill has run its course. No, please not in the time like this'

Looking up she saw the massive creature, only a few maters away, trying to run her down. All of a sudden a three mater long flaming beam impaled itself in the chest of the closer one of the abominations, while the other one was engulfed in flames, its flesh vaporized by fire. Then out of the burning house stepped out Vuk and with one swing of one of his runeblades the smaller approaching undead were annihilated by a wave of flame.

"Damn, that hurt a lot, sorry I am late Yukari, needed some time to recover. Were you hurt?"

"No, but the pill has run its course", she said through small sighs.

"I figured as much. Can you follow me, for I am going to make a huge hole through these bastards", he asked her looking at the horde around them.

"Yea just don't go too fast"

With that said Vuk activated two runes, out of four, on his left sword as they started glowing yellow and moved faster than eye could follow towards the spellcasters. As he charged them , Yukari could see every creature that Vuk passed cut down and catch fire and fall to the ground.

'Jeez, and I told him to not go too fast', Yukari thought as she started running after him. Passing by the burning corpses she noticed that the fire was blood red with strands of black in it, the feeling she got from it wasn't to her liking.

'What kind of magic produces this kind of fire', she thought as she looked towards Vuk who was finishing last of the skeletal spell users, this time he had one rune activated on his left sword and a red one activated on his right sword.

By now there was less than half the number of undead that initially attacked them.

"Come on Yukari we can't wait for them to regroup and surround us again", Vuk remarked her and she started running. All of a sudden she felt her stamina reach rock bottom, as she started falling. Suddenly Vuk appeared before her and grabbed her in mid fall.

"I see that you are exhausted. Don't worry I will carry you the rest of the way, there is only couple of dozen maters left anyway", he said as he grabbed her and put on his left shoulder, her head facing back. Then he started running.

Just before reaching the wall Vuk stopped and said, "Woa, look at this guy", taking a quick glance over her back she saw an undead knight on a skeletal horse, his and horses eyes were blazing blue, he had full plate armor with metallic skulls for shoulder pads, the helmet had two horns sticking from the sides. He also had a runic sword, which was covered on greenish mist, pointed at them. Then it said something and from the blades tip came a green ball shaped like a skull.

The vary next moment Yukari found herself on the top of the wall, looking down she saw the knight sending curses as he looked into her eyes.

"How did we get here?"

"I will explain later", was Vuk's response as he jumped over the wall and into the forest.

Seeing the danger finally pass, Yukari gave herself to the exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

**To mastermind: I am updating so fast because I am on vacation till the Orthodox new year which falls on 13th on January, so I have a lot of free time. I am sad to say that after that my writing will slow down to a crawl. As for your other question, I really didn't think about ending this story in such a way, but you got me interested. So now I have a million different ideas jumping around in my head and personally I have no idea how will this story end, although the main plot wont be changed.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bloody pirates: Moka

As Moka was waking up she found herself immobile.

She couldn't move a muscle, no matter how much she struggled she couldn't move, Moka couldn't even open her eyes. Her body was also itching all over and she could feel some of her tissue still healing.

'What happened to me that I still haven't healed completely.'

Then she remembered. Yukari's teleportation spell, night sky, house that turned out to be a ship, angry pirate, the fight, that accursed skeleton, explosion, water and finally the skeleton captain.

'I have been captured, what a disgrace', she thought as she heard voices around her, words were spoken in an unknown language, that wasn't so weird, what worried her the great deal was that they were spoken by a number of people in complete synchrony.

'They are doing something, and I bet I am not gonna like it. What is holding me down anyway, some kind of spell', Moka was assessing her situation as she summoned all her strength to brake free. She felt her right hand slowly move when a guttural commanding voice said something and momentarily there were vary big hands holding her down. Then came the chains and shackles, she could feel her ankles and wrists chained and a thick chain being wrapped around her body, from her ankles to her neck, they even put a holder over her forehead.

'This is bad, wary bad, they are doing something and I can't move. I need to escape assap.'

Moka continued to struggle for what seemed like hours, but her restrains were holding firm. All of a sudden reciting of the words around her stopped and she felt the temperature rise on her wrists. Soon it became unbearable and then she could feel her skin burn, she tried to cry out in pain but her mouth wouldn't open. Immediately her healing powers kicked in trying to heal the burn, but the burning sensation continued as the newly formed skin was burned away. This continued until her healing was completely overcome by whatever was caused her anguish.

She could feel tears going down her cheeks when an unknown energy passed through her, it felt similar to when she was sealed away by Tsukune in the past. Then the guttural voice spoke again, this time she understood him perfectly, "Is it done?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I hope this pays for our trip to Westfall, captain?"

"You don't need to worry yourself warlock, for your trip will be quick for I myself have some business over there. But before that do tell me about this nice new pet that you promised to tame for me."

"First of all we didn't tame her you will need to do that yourself. What we did was seal her power…"

"WHAT? That wasn't what you promised warlock", now a clearly angry captain yelled.

"Shut up and listen to the end foul. Yes we did seal her power, but as long you wear that ring we gave you will be able to relies her and thus allowing her to use her full power, and she will be physically unable to harm you. As a bonus from now on you will be able to understand every word she says no matter in what language she says them and wise versa."

"That is wary nice but what do I do about taming this demon, I don't want to be forced to throw her overboard for disobedience. I went through a lot of trouble to catch her before other captains."

"Well she is different than other demons I encountered before. She seems alive, like possessing her own flesh and blood, not something made in the Twisted Nether but born in real world."

"That is wary nice and all, but do I do to make her obey me."

"Hehehehe. That is easy, through pain, her healing abilities are great, far superior than any Troll might poses, so you needn't worry about accidentally killing her while punishing her. Also it appears water has some interesting effects on her body", was warlock's answer as he giggled through his explanation.

Moka was silently listening to their conversation, with every sentence she was more and more worried. She tried to brake free couple more times but found her strength lacking. She felt tired and weak, Moka assumed that her strength was just above her previous outer persona's.

'This is seriously bad, they somehow sealed my power, and if what they said is true that captain will do anything to make me his slave', Moka thought bitterly as she felt anger rise up inside her, she wanted to get free, stand up and kill whoever is responsible for what happened to her. Most of all she wanted to see Tsukune, the thoughts about him worried her even more.

'Is he ok? Where is he? Calm down girl, Tsukune is a shinso vampire now, he has the same strength as you do, he is no longer some weak human he was before', Moka was calming herself she heard the captain again.

"Good, relies her", he ordered.

She felt the chains come off, before some kind of energy passed through her body enabling her to finally move. Opening her eyes she saw that she was again inside a ships belly, she couldn't tell if it was the same one as before or another one. She went with the former as she concluded that that an explosion as huge as the one that through her on that beach would easily blow the other ship apart.

She was on a table, which was engraved with purple runes, to her right stood a skeleton dressed in a long red but torn coat, underneath it was a white shirt and gray linen pants, which were reviling his bony knees, he had light brown boots and on his head was a black hat that clearly identified him as a captain.

Moka attacked immediately, hopping to kill him before something stopped her, just before her bone shattering punch connected, she felt a mind breaking pain race throughout her body, stopping her in her tracks. Moka screamed out in pain as she fell down head first.

Standing up, to her left, she saw a man wearing a purple robe and holding a wooden staff in his right hand. Deciding to relive her anger on him Moka threw the strongest punch she could manage, only to hit a black barrier that appeared around him. Stopping in confusion for a bit, she got hit by one of the pirates in the chin which threw her on the ground again. While trying to stand up, the skeleton captain ordered, "Restrain her."

In that moment the pirate that hit her pulled her by her hair down on the floor, then two massive three fingered hands grabbed hers and twisted them behind her back. As Moka struggled to move the captain crouched beside her face.

"Now be a good little demon and stop struggling", the skeleton said.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ok, boys bring that bucket over here"

"Ay ay captain", one of them obliged.

Moka felt dread fill her as she saw a green skinned creature approach, with a bucket in one of its hands.

What he poured over her was a crystal clear water. She screamed out in pain, as the water started to rapidly drain her energy. Everyone around her laughed like demons, clearly enjoying her suffering.

"Bring her up, I want to show her something"

"Yes captain", she heard couple of men reply.

Two of them took her by her hands and started dragging her towards the stairs. It was then that Moka noticed that she was completely naked. Looking back she saw the purple robed man surrounded by two human women and two of those green skinned creatures, all were dressed as the first only their clothes were worn out.

'What the hell did he do to me', she thought as she took a glance at her wrist, which were still pulsing with pain. On them engraved in her flesh were, still smocking, black runes.

When they reached the deck, Moka noticed sailors going around doing their assigned jobs. Stopping their current work, they all glanced at her, some had disgusting smiles on their faces as they looked at her naked form. She felt fear as she looked at them.

Reaching the railing, the three fingered minotaur slammed her head at it and held her there. Looking over the railing she saw a sea that stretched well over the horizon.

"Do you see that demon, we already know that your weakness is water, and as it currently stands we are sailing, so you have nowhere to run. Now tell me will you be obedient or will I need to be rougher?", she was asked by the captain. But Moka was a vampire, she had her pride and she would rather die than bow to him.

"Do your worst", she spited out those words like venom .

"Excuse me captain, I haven't been with a woman for some time now, and she is waving her nice naked ass around, so I wanted to ask, if you are planning to torture her, can I have her first?", one of the pirates asked.

Moka felt herself fill with dread, as she got the picture what is going to happen next. She looked at the cold dead eyes of the captain, who somehow managed to place a small grin on his bony face, which was barely covered by a dried out skin.

"Sure, you can do it right now if you want."

"Thanks captain, hold her down boys, I want her to feel every inch of me as I enter her", the pirate said as he started to take down his pants. Moka tried to move, to escape, but the two that held her only tightened their grip.

'No no no, anything but that.'

"Hehe, I like them when they struggle when I rape them."

"You are a sick bastard Hanks", said one of her restainers while laughing.

She froze as she felt his disgusting but warm dick approach her. When it touched her women hood her thoughts were filled with Tsukune, she wanted her first time to be with him, not taken like this.

"STOP I WILL OBEY! Just please stop", Moka screamed out, tears going down her chicks, her vampire pride forgotten. In that moment the captain pushed Hanks back and started laughing.

"It seems we have a virgin demon on our hands boys", the whole crew joined him in his laughter, only one unhappy was Hanks.

"Why captain, you said I could have her."

"Shut up Hanks, this is an interesting new weakness and I don't want it used so early. Now tell me demon will you listen to my commands, or do I have to order the whole crew to rape you."

"I will listen", Moka said meekly.

"Excellent, now I understand demons need something to use their powers, some kind of sacrifice. So what is it that you need?", the skeleton asked her.

'This guy is insane and cruel, very cruel. But I am low on blood, lets see what happens when I request that.'

"Blood, I need blood."

"Well that isn't wary difficult to get, any preferences?", he asked.

"Human, particularly that human's blood", Moka answered as she gestured towards the purple robed warlock. Fast as a lighting the captain pulled out a gun and shot the warlock strait in the head, killing him instantly. His followers were quickly dealt with by the rest of the crew.

"Good, I was itching to kill the bastard for some time now. Now you two, escort our little demon to her quarters and bring her meal with her", the captain ordered to the two that were up until now holding her down. The green skin started walking as he gestured Moka to follow him, while the bull man walked behind her only stopping to pick up the dead human warlock.

Then Moka remembered that she was still naked, so she decided to ask the captain, "Captain, is there a possibility for me to get properly dressed", she asked him managing to show none of the disgust she felt for the slowly rotting corpse.

"But of course, but it will cost you", she felt her hopes sink," you will have to tell me your name", he demanded and Moka put a slight smile in her face,' Well that was easy'.

"Akashiya Moka."

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss Moka, I am captain Jerias Bloodvein of the Bloodsail Buccaneers, your cloths will be delivered to your room", the skeleton said with a mock bow.

"Thank you", she simply replied as she continued to follow the green skin.

'I will find a way to kill that bloody undead bastard, no matter how much time it takes me and I will make sure he dies by my hands', Moka promised herself as she walked behind her guide. Her room was a nice word for a cell, composed three walls made of metal bars, while the forth was part of the ship's hull. In one corner was a pile of straw, while in the other was a bucket.

"I see that I got a room with a nice view", Moka said sarcastically as she looked at the round window placed on the wooden wall of her room.

"Yes and an excellent room service", said the minotaur as he dropped the dead warlock behind her inside the cage. He then closed and locked the doors.

"What are your races called", Moka asked her jailers a bit curious. The two of them looked at each other and then the bull man replied, "I am a Tauren and he is an Ork", with that they left, leaving Moka to think about her circumstances.

Her situation was beyond bad. Till now she already concluded that she no longer was on Earth, that accursed skeleton had made her into some kind of an unwilling familiar through some kind of a black and wicked magic. He also showed willingness to use any method his twisted mind could think of, just to make her obey him.

Because of that Moka decided to listen to his commands, for she really didn't want to get raped. Well she would obey until she killed him, but first she needed to get rid of that ring that stopped her from doing so, the one she heard about while being restrained.

Next she thought about Tsukune and the others. If she ended on this world, she figured they must have ended on the same world as well. She needed to regroup with them and then they would together find a way home. In that regard, she now being the part of the Bloodsail Buccaneers was a course and blessing in the same time.

The course was that she was unable to search for them until she got free, and when she would finally get out she would be recognized as a criminal and likely chased by this world's authorities. Although this world's technology level was barely above the medieval level, being labeled a criminal was bad for her, as her characteristics were quite unique. The blessing was that if she got famous enough her friends will come to her and finally free her.

As Moka was thinking, she noticed a very tall purple skinned woman walk towards her cell. She had long pointy ears and silver eyes, her figure could only be described as perfect. In her hand she held a white dress.

"Here you go little demon", she said as she passed her the woolen dress and left. Moka didn't like the comment about her being little, but that couldn't be helped as she was pretty much the shortest person on the ship.

Putting on the dress, she found it big, too big. The sleeves were so long that they swayed well below her knees, while the lower part of the dress simply lied on the floor. Biting down on the left sleeve she ripped it with her right hand, the same process was repeated for the rest of the dress. There was so much extra material that she used it to cover the pile of straw, so it wouldn't poke her too much while she slept.

Looking down on the warlock's corpse she decided to have her meal. The idea of drinking the blood of a corpse disgusted her, but she was hungry and she needed her strength, as a bonus he was still warm and she didn't need to restrain herself as when she drank from Tsukune. She had her fill as she sucked him dry.

'Now all I need to do was be patient and wait for an opportunity to get rid of that ring or wait for the rescue which may never come', Moka thought,' to achieve any of those I will need to leave this cage.'

Two days passed before they released her.

"Out, captain calls for you", said a Troll, nicknamed Oneeye, for he well had only one eye, as he unlocked the cage. Moka stepped out and fallowed him to the upper deck, where the captain was standing looking through a monocular towards the horizon.

"You have a need for me captain?", Moka asked as politely as she could.

"There is a ship we will be attacking soon and you will be the one massacring its crew", he said as he continued to look through his monocular.

"What ship sir?", she thought she would puke when she said that sir.

"There on the horizon", the skeleton replied pointing with his hand towards a far away ship, "that is a merchant galley, strait from Rachet , most likely going towards Booty Bay, its lightly armed and filled with goods."

"Aren't we a bit too far?", Moka asked.

"Heh, I can see you have never have been in a naval battle before, worry not, she is slow and our Garrote is wary fast, we will be gaining on them in no time."

The captain was right, not even an hour passed before they reached firing range of their canons. The bigger trading vessel tried to escape but it had no hope. Moka watched in awe as the men and women around her were moving around performing their duties. They were efficient as they would respond to every of the captains orders almost instantly, none of them needed to be told twice what to do, and they did it in record time. In other words they had a lot of experience.

'At least I don't have to worry about this ship sinking to the bottom of the ocean because they lacked in performance.'

"It seems they don't have canons. Bring us to their left and fill our right side", the skeleton ordered, the crew simply followed them.

"Now miss Moka", said the captain to gain her attention then continued, "we are going to bombard them for a bit, to shake them up and to brake their morale, then we will approach them just enough so you can jump over. Once there you are to kill anything that is left alive, but make sure you at least leave ten to fifteen of them alive plus their captain. Is that understood."

Moka nodded.

"Good", he said as they approached the galley's side, about a hundred meters away from it.

"Fire", the skeleton commanded and only a second letter Garrote's right canons opened fire, ripping the galley's hull to shreds. They fired two more times before the captain ordered to move them closer. When they were around fifty meters away, Moka could feel her full strength return as the captain did something to the ring that she didn't catch. Then he ordered her to jump over and Moka did, landing in the centre of the trade galley's deck.

Looking up she saw corpses and blood everywhere. Body parts were all over the place, some of the trade galley's crewmembers were missing an arm or a leg, some of them lacked full lower or upper sections of their bodies. Then she heard screams and cries for help, she decided to put them out of their misery as she looked for the living crewmembers to capture for until she counted fifteen, after which she will start killing off the rest.

She thought that they were laying in wait, most likely reading themselves to kill her when she dropped her guard, while she was crushing a Goblin's head under her bare foot. The creature was missing both legs and an arm, she did him a favor by killing him.

Only a moment later a number of sailors rose from their hiding spots, guns in hands, ready to shoot her. But they were too close, as Moka reacted instantly knocking them out, she counted five.

'Lucky me, if I continue to run into such ambushes, I will have fifteen in no time.'

As she went through the dead and dying, putting some of them out of their misery, Moka found two more that were among the living.

'Eight more to go, plus the captain if he is still alive.'

She moved to the lower deck.

Once below, she was immediately ganged up by three more, they stood no chance as she moved, faster than they could follow, behind them and lightly tapped them on the back of their heads. They passed out as they fell on the ground.

'This is too easy, those canons did their job too well. There is barely anyone left alive on this ship', Moka thought as she entered another room. There were a dozen creatures, every one of them pointing a gun at her.

'Shit', was all that passed through her head as she threw herself to the side. Somehow every single one managed to miss her. They proceeded to pull out their secondary guns, but again Moka was too fast for them as she moved in, killing six of them by crushing their throats or piercing their hearts. Other five she simply knocked out as she lightly hit their heads.

'That leaves only the captain', Moka thought as she proceeded towards the captain's cabin. Once there she saw a small, green and ugly Goblin wearing captain's cloths, with a saber in his hands. The brave creature, which's head was barely over her waist, charged her. Moka simply knocked the blade out of his hand with the back of her palm and then proceeded to knock it out with a tap on his head.

She then went to the cargo bay and found it in an unexpectedly good condition. It was clear that the pirates knew what they were doing, as the upper half of the ship, where the crew was reading itself for the battle, was almost completely destroyed with cannonballs, while the lower section, where the goods are, was in excellent condition.

There was various stuff all around, from cloths, food and drinks to ore, gems and weapons. Moving to the back of the cargo erea she found a cage filled with people. Most of them were humans, but there were some who looked very similar, but had longer ears and shiny blue eyes, High Elves, she figured she remembered her lesson when she asked one of the pirates to teach her all the races on this planet. Most of them were young men and women, but there were a few children and elderly.

'Slaves, these guys were in the human trafficking business', Moka could feel her anger rise as she looked at the frightened slaves. But there was nothing she could do about them, he told her to leave fifteen alive plus the captain, if she didn't kill them then he and his men would. She got an idea as she counted them, there were fourteen of them.

"Do not worry, I am not here to harm you", she told them to calm them down, but they only got even more afraid. Looking down she could see that she was covered from head to heel in blood.

'Calming them down, while looking like this will be impossible', Moka thought as she proceeded to brake the cage door, while the slaves were covering in a corner, some of the women openly started to cry as they witnessed her strength.

"Please don't be frightened of me I won't harm you. Look you are free now", Moka said to them as she gestured towards the broken door," although you will need to sail yourselves to the land." With that said Moka left them.

She went to the captain's office where she picked him up and then proceeded to kill of the crewmembers that she previously left alive. Coming to the deck, Moka waived towards the pirate ship, after couple of minutes, the captain and a dozen of pirates came to the deck.

"I see that you have the captain, but where is the crew?", asked her the skeleton, while the pirates started looting corpses.

"They are down below, though they are scared out of their minds", Moka replied, when from the door that led to the lower sections, came out running a human child after her a woman that was most likely her mother. After them came out the rest of the slaves.

"So this is the lot that you left behind?"

"You said that I needed to leave ten to fifteen alive, here they are. Fourteen people plus the captain that makes fifteen."

"Heh, you are right, they will do. Although it is surprising to find you so kind hearted miss Moka", he said as he ordered the former slaves to gather before him. They obeyed without a word.

"It seems that you lot are in luck, as this surprisingly kind demon decided to spare your miserable lives. I promise to let you go together with the ship if you guys promise me to spread the word that the captain Bloodvein is the one who is plundering these waters. Is that understood?", his question sounded more like an order as the slaves simply nodded.

"Excellent. Now don't stand in our way and no one will be hurt. Boys go down below and take everything that isn't nailed to the ship."

"Captain, I have a request", Moka said to the skeleton.

"Yes what it is?"

"Is there a possibility of me not being locked down in that cell, I promise I will not harm any of the crew or damage any part of the ship."

Measuring her for any lies the captain responded, "Ok, but you will locked inside while it is dark."

"Thank you captain", were Moka's words as she went back to pirate vessel.

That night as a reword she got a pair of light brown leather boots, which surprisingly fit her quite well.

A week passed before they reached Westfall.

It was nearing noon as Moka and the couple of others waited for the captain and some of his most trusted men return from mainland. The Bloodsail Buccaneers had a deal with the Defias Brotherhood, the pirates would supply the Brotherhood with various raw materials and in return they would receive gold. But something happened here to the last crew that was sent. Captain Bloodvain and his crew were sent to investigate and make a new deal with the Brotherhood.

Captain decided to leave Moka behind, as he feared that she would escape the first time she got a chance, and he was right about that. Moka was planning to use the tense moment between two criminal parties to spike a fight. Once killing began the captain would have no chose but to release her full power which she would use to put as much distance as possible between herself and the pirates. With some luck the captain would die and she would be free.

But all her planning was for naught, as the accursed skeleton somehow figured out what was she planning and left her on the ship hundreds of meters from any land. All Moka was left with was the hope that the bastard would manage to die all on his own, but there was no such luck as she saw three boats return, on one of them she saw the captain.

As they were coming up aboard she noticed that two of the pirates didn't return and in their place were three boys a bit older then her, they were clearly terrified of everything around them. Moka wondered what kind of a terrible fate decided to strike them, as she looked at them.

"Mission completed people, the bloody Brotherhood tricked us and we now know where our quarry is. All we need to wait for the right time to strike them. Mr. Malvus and Mr. Worsel fell in combat but worry not as these three boys volunteered to join us. You are free to use them as you see fit", then he saw Moka, "that includes you as well miss Moka", he said as he started to laugh joined by his crew.

When the boys spotted her sitting on one of the barrels, they visibly started to shake from fear.

"Hehe, you needn't worry about her, for our little demon over here is very kind. She will be gentle to you guys, until she decides to eat you", the captain joked.

"Now miss Moka, you have complained to be low on blood for last two days", he grabbed the biggest of the boys and shoved him towards her, "here you go. I would appreciate him not dying as he can be useful."

Eyeing the petrified boy Moka said, "I am not hungry", jumped down from the barrel and proceeded to leave.

"I will not have you collapsing during a battle demon, now take some blood from him, or I will take it out for you", the skeleton threatened as he pulled out a knife out of his coat. Seeing that the bastard was going to gut the boy, Moka grabbed his arm, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a lot", and bit him in the wrist.

The blood was sweat and good, not as good as Tsukune's but still good. Moka sucked out just enough blood to maintain her for two or three days, then licked the wound and sealed it. Letting of his arm she apologized and left to her cell.

Once there she felt hate rise inside her. The bastard not only that he threatened her, but used innocent people to do it. Worst part of it was that it worked.

Thinking about the boys she figured that she could use them to kill the skeleton. Only problem was that she pretty much has no chance of befriending them after what she did. But she had no choice, even if she disliked using someone else as pawns, she needed to escape no matter the cost.

'I will be reunited with my friends and family members, even if it's the last thing I do', she darkly promised herself as left her cell with newly found determination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the fifth chapter of Welcome to Azeroth. I am sorry to say that this may be the last chapter until the end of February for my tests are coming up. Of course I will still be writing when I have time, but it is unlikely that I will be able to finish a full chapter till then.**

**To mastermind: Thanks. As for the others, it will take some time till I get to include them into the story, but worry not for they will be joining our current characters sooner or later. **

* * *

Chapter 5: New companions: Tsukune

"… and that is how we, together with humans led by Jaina Proudmoor, and Orks led by Thrall, defeated demons of the Burning Legion and killed their leader Archimonde", Broll finished his history lesson to Tsukune.

"Archimonde, the beeg deamon, yes?", asked Tsukune in his broken Common. It has been week and a half since he ended up on Azeroth, and his learning of the language was progressing nicely. Having nothing else to do Tsukune decided to learn any language spoken on this planet and Broll was the one to help, although Valeera would take over when Broll got tired. He had literally spent first few days on nothing except learning new words.

The language they decided to teach him was the language of the humans of Azeroth, Common, which was the most widely spoken on this planet. Tsukune was a little surprised when he learned that there were humans on Azeroth, but quickly dismissed it as something with less priority. First was finding his friends, second going back home.

"Yes, the corrupted Eredar, and it's said big demon", corrected him Broll.

"Big, demon", Tsukune repeated. As soon as Tsukune had learned enough words to form full sentences he asked Broll to tell him about the Azeroth and Broll obliged by starting with recent history. The moment he found out that there was a massive army of demons, calling themselves The Burning Legion, that tried to end all life on Azeroth couple of times, Tsukune decided to keep silent about him being a shinso vampire. Having someone who helped you all of a sudden try to kill you because they think you are a demon was a bad idea.

"Yes that is correct Tsukune", confirmed Broll. Tsukune did tell Broll and Valeera about his situation and that he wasn't from Azeroth, the moment he was able to do so, which surprised them but not as much as Tsukune thought it would. After that they told him that Orks themselves were from another world called Dreanor.

"Why don't you say something about your own world, Tsukune, it is called Earth right. Something more than that it is populated only by humans", said Valeera. While Broll was the one to teach Tsukune about Azeroth and its inhabitants, Valeera was the one to ask him about himself. He had no idea why was she so interested in him, but when he learned from Broll that her people, the Blood elves, were addicted to magic, he figured that she might be drown towards his youki. From then on he was suppressing it as much as possible.

"Well", Tsukune said as he put his hand on his chin, struguling with every word, "in Earth there is seven conteenents, while thri in Azeroth. Also little magic users", mainly witches and few other monsters, but he decided to simply lie about that by saying that they were all humans, although the only human magic user Tsukune knew was Vuk.

"We use technologee instead of magic our for day to day use.", he finished.

"Why use such a destructive thing such as technology, my experience with it has shown me that it can be used only for destroying of nature, or worse, for war", said the Night elf. Another thing Tsukune learnt about Azeroth and its people is that they mainly use magic, and that there are many different types of magic, there was arcane, holy, nature, shamanistic, fell magic and many others. Up until then Tsukune thought that magic was magic, that there was no good or bad magic.

Broll himself was a druid, someone who uses natural magic. He explained to Tsukune that he could call upon spirits of nature to aid him in combat, he could also use it to heal his or someone else's wounds. Broll's story about druids reminded him of Ruby's late master, she was able to create those man eating monstrosities from plants. But Tsukune doubted that a druid could do that, or even would if he could. From Broll's explanation he felt that the druidic magic was more natural then witchcraft, when Broll demonstrated by making a small plant grow Tsukune couldn't feel even a tiniest bit of youki, energies released were similar to the ones Vuk uses when he performs magic yet again they were different.

"True that technologee destuctive, but if you careful it can be used for gud", Tsukune answered.

"Hmm, I have my doubts about technology, if what you say is true I will have to see it to believe it", Broll said.

"Don't worry about him Tsukune, he doesn't trust anything other than his precious druidic magic and maybe shamans, everything else is to be avoided", was Valeera's response.

"Druidism is better by far than your arcane magic, which is dangerous and addictive. It is because of it that your people became what they are, thieves and traitors."

"Traitors! It was us who were betrayed, left to die by the Alliance. And don't tell me about danger with using arcane magic while you are only afraid of it, if you use it carefully it can become a force for good. It is you who doesn't see its potential", Vallera was clearly angry at the druid. From the day Tsukune was captured by Rehgar and his men, Broll and Valeera would argue every single day and there was no stopping them. Their arguments would always begin about something petty, only to end in Broll calling Valeera turncoat, while she called him a primitive tree hugger.

Their argument was stopped by a sudden roar of an animal.

One of their guards said something in Orkish, another answered, it appeared that they were betting. One more quickly joined them and started cheering.

'It seems that these ones are working directly under Rehgar, they won't leave until we reach Orgrimar', Tsukune thought as he remembered the large party that was there in the beginning.

The large group, that was there when Tsukune was captured, had separated while on the road. The first one to leave was the Tauren, while the trolls and some of the orks staid at Crossroads, apparently they were guards that the Orkish shaman employed till there. Tsukune was glad that he did, for while they were passing Barrens they were attacked multiple times by all sorts of creatures. Most commonly the attackers were some sort of pig men, Quilboars Broll called them. He explained that they were very dangerous, although they didn't posses great fighting skill or weaponry, they breed like vermin, making them very hard to repel in the wild, for they always moved in huge groups. Some of their group fell to Quilboards attacks.

So all that was left to guard them were three guards and Reghar, their owner.

He followed their gaze and found a human man fighting a crocodile. He was the first human Tsukune lead his eyes upon since he came to Azeroth. Although he was surprised when Broll told him there were other humans on this planet, Tsukune was also relived as it would make it easier for him and his friend to blend in.

It was in that moment that Rehgar roared at the guards, who in turn swiftly pointed towards the human, which was giving one hell of a fight. Tsukune for a moment wondered if the Orks would help him, but that was almost impossible, as Broll has told him before, humans and Orks were old enemies here on Azeroth, so it was most likely that they will leave him to die.

Tsukune thought for a moment of breaking the cage he was in and helping the unknown man on his own, but stopped himself, he didn't need to be chased through a desert as a runaway slave, or worst as a rouge demon. If that happened the chances of finding Moka and the rest of his friends would decries, and they were already at rock bottom. He couldn't risk it for the life of one man, no matter how much he wanted to help.

Just when the crocodile was going to trample the man under its belly, Rehgar casted a lighting from his hand and killed the beast. Tsukune was glad that the Ork shaman had saved him, but was never the less puzzled by his actions.

"I see there was no need", said the shaman in Common, "you used the beast's own weight to drive your stake through its heart, clever."

"I couldn't risk you being damaged, who are you human?", Tsukune could hear Rehgar continue.

"I, I don't know", a clearly shipwrecked man replied.

"Good that makes it easier", as he knocked out the human with a spell. Then he shouted orders to his employees to put the man into the cage.

"There is a treaty between Horde and the Alliance now, remember?", said Broll, "you can't just capture a free human."

"Free. This army deserter, if he can prove otherwise he is free to go. You should be glad boy, for he will be replacing you in the ring. In the end it seems that I will have time to train you to be a real gladiator, not just throw you inside the ring to die", Rehgar said as he looked at Tsukune.

A gladiator was something Tsukune wanted to avoid becoming from the moment Broll and Valeera explained to him why was he captured. He really despised the idea of fighting for someone's fun, worst of all they were fights to the death. Also there was a possibility of someone actually managing to force him to use his vampiric powers, and that was bad for multiple reasons.

Because of that Tsukune was rethinking his whole plan of escape, planning to escape as soon as possible. But he couldn't leave his elf friends behind, so he thought of bringing them along, but busting out to the freedom without his abilities was impossible. And now he had to think about this human as well.

"It appears he has amnesia", said Broll finally braking the silence after Rehgar left. The human was left lying on the floor, after he was thrown inside like a sack of potatoes.

"A-amesia?", asked Tsukune as he proceeded to put his jacket under the man's head.

"It is said amnesia, it means when someone doesn't remember who he is", answered Valeera, who was adjusting the man's position, as it was getting crowded in their little cage.

"I see", Tsukune replied, 'So he will be replacing me in that tournament, I hope he doesn't die, although he seemed quite skilled when he fought that crocodile.'

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Broll staring at him, "It is not your fault he was captured, Rehgar is desperate to find himself someone to replace Redeye. And you are just a boy, he knows that and that is why he will train you before he decides to put you in the ring. Of course I and Valeera will help you train so that you don't die in your first battle."

"Thank you", was all Tsukune said and looked at Valeera, all she did was nod, 'I am glad that I ended up with some nice people, Broll looks like a guy that would help anyone, while Valeera, although she has an attitude she tries to do the right thing, she is also full of pride'. That reminded him of Moka and eventually of the rest of the gang.

'Where are you guys, are you ok, will I be able to find them?', he questioned himself.

Looking down at the newest gladiator candidate, Tsukune noticed that he was quite big and very mascular. He had long black hair, an unattended short beard, his facial features sharp giving him an appearance of someone with a lot of weight on his shoulders, even while he slept. His cloths were tattered rags, they had rips and cuts everywhere, Tsukune wandered how they haven't fallen apart already.

It was already dark when Broll pointed towards a massive stone wall located on the entrance to a canyon and said, "Orgrimar."

Tsukune was awed by the shire size of the thick stone wall which surrounded a massive gate made out of wood, on its ends were two wooden towers, every single section of the entrance to Orgrimar had wooden spikes, they were everywhere and varied in size, smallest being the size of his leg and the largest was at least tall as a two story building. The whole thing practically spoke to not attack it, or it will cost you dearly.

After they have passed the gatekeepers, Tsukune saw that on the ceiling there were rows upon rows of spiked metal bars ready to be dropped in the case of a breach of the front gate. Taking one last look at the wooden doors he realized that they were made out of thee trunks that were thick as he was tall. As an addition to the heavy defenses the passage through the wall had a section that was parallel with it, and it ended with an equally massive doors as the ones at the beginning.

Inside of Orgrimar, Tsukune found himself in a district that looked as a business part of the city fortress. Although it was already dark, there were Orks walking around, selling and buying anything that they needed. As they were moving through the streets, Tsukune noticed that the buildings were made out of wood and they, same as the wall, had spikes sticking out of them, from every corner.

'It seems that my first estimate about them being a warrior culture was correct', he thought as they went through another gate, this one smaller then the first. As they passed through it, Tsukune found himself inside a living district. He saw Orks of all ages moving around, minding their own business. It was clear that most of Orgrimar's population was composed out of Orks, but there were also Trolls and Tauren walking through the streets, there was even one Forsaken that Tsukune saw.

This was his first time seeing an undead from Azeroth, and already he had to question himself how can someone ally himself with something looking like that. Fong Fong's sister didn't look like that at all, she had skin and muscles, eyes and pretty much everything this guy didn't. His skin was greenish and decomposing, bones could be seen on his hands, he lacked the lower jaw and his tongue was dancing around as he walked. His eyes weren't there, instead of them he had two holes shining a yellow glow, in short he looked worse than anything he saw back at school.

Passing by the undead they entered, yet through another gate which was the same as the main entrance to Orgrimar, a vast open space. There were smaller buildings scattered everywhere, but the biggest landmarks were two massive buildings located in the corners of the canyon, one in front of them and the other slightly to the left, it looked like an arena.

"Valley of Honor", Rehgar announced, "and that over there is the Ring of Valor, it is there that you will train and if you are lucky fight as gladiators and champions", he said as he pointed to the arena. Tsukune didn't like the sound of that, but looking at the ring he got an idea.

'I might be able to gather some information there', he thought, by this point the former human was prepared to follow even the drunken gossip if it contained even the slightest information about his friends.

"In arena, lot of people, yes?", Tsukune asked Rehgar with barely shown displeasure. To say that he didn't like the Ork shaman would be a major underestimation. Tsukune out right detested the Ork, to the point that his youki would flare up when he had to speak to the shaman. Although it was Tsukune that decided that he will stay a slave for time being, he still hated Rehgar for imprisoning him.

"Yes. Why do you ask boy?", replied Rehgar with a slit grin, "Don't tell me you can't wait to jump into the ring boy", he continued his grin widening.

"No", Tsukune answered angrily, "Just interesting", he said a moment later a bit calmer, 'If there is a lot of people going in and out of that thing then there will be a lot of people speaking as well. I just hope that they will say something useful'.

As they slowly made their way towards the ring, Tsukune noticed that the man began to stir, but it was until they put them in a cell inside the arena that he woke up.

"What? Where am I?", asked the man.

"Relax stranger, you are among friends", answered Valeera.

"Who are you? Who am I?", he asked again.

"Calm down human, you have amnesia, must have hit your head pretty badly", this time it was Broll who answered him.

"Amnesia? Ah, my head hurts. Why am I in a prison? Did I do something?"

"No, you were unlucky enough to be caught by Rehger to be a gladiator, just like us", said Broll as he gestured with his hand towards Tsukune and Valeera.

"Them. Gladiators? But they are just children", Tsukune had to agree, he was still quite young and Valeera couldn't be much older than him, a year at most. Rehgar must have been pretty desperate when he decided to pick him up in that desert.

"I am not a child, us elves grow differently then you humans", Valeera was very vocal about that.

"Valeera, how old?", Tsukune asked a bit interested, if what she said was true she could be way older than him. For his effort he received a fist in his gut, making him to bend over.

"It isn't polite to ask a lady her age Tsukune", Broll joked as Valeera pulled her fist back.

"Yea", he replied striating up, pain in his abdomen already gone.

"Anyway, who are you and how did you guys and up here?", was the man's next question, Broll was first to answer.

"Broll Bearmantle and I have been a gladiator for some time already. Had my share of victories, in fact last year Bloodeye and I won the tournament".

"No wonder you won, when you fought besides Bloodeye", responded Valeera.

"Who is Bloodeye?", amnesiac asked.

"You must have really hurt your head if you don't know who Bloodeye is", answered Broll. Tsukune heard the story of the legendary gladiator Bloodeye, Rehgar's now dead champion, it was him Tsukune and now the possible deserter was supposed to replace.

"As for me, I am Valeera Sanguinar, I ended up in an Ork prison when I tried to acquire a shamans talisman, worse luck I was bought by Rehgar the day a planed to escape."

"Thief, why did I expect any better from a Blood elf, turncoats by nature. All you can trust them to do is to receive a knife in your back when you least expect it", said the druid.

"We can be trusted Broll. We can be trusted to fight with all our strength of body and mind, to recognize our friend from our enemy and to avenge every wrongdoing done against us. You can trust us to do that", was Valeera's angry response.

"Don't fight please" pleaded Tsukune. He really didn't want to watch them fight it out again.

"What about you kid? How did someone as young as you end up as a gladiator?"

"Tsukune Aono", and after he found the right words, "Picked up, like you."

"Where are you from kid, you have a strange accent", the man asked him, clearly surprised with Tsukune's slow and weird manner of speech. Tsukune tried to respond but it was Broll who answered instead.

"Tsukune here is from another world, and he is just learning how to speak Common."

"Wow really. I didn't know there were humans on the other planets among the stars. How did you end up here kid?"

"Friend messed up teleportation spell", Tsukune answered remembering Yukari's scared face.

"Tsukune you already told us that you and some of your friends got transported here. But you never said how many, or their names, or how they look. We might be able to help you find them, once we get out of here", suggested Valeera looking strait into his eyes.

'Hmm, it would be great if they are willing to help me search for them', he thought for a bit.

"Eleven in the room when spell cast, so eleven end up on Azeroth, I think."

"Eleven. Your friend must be a very powerful mage if she managed to teleport so many people to another world, by mistake", responded Valeera, a little surprised at the number of people that he mentioned.

"Yes, Yukari very smart, powerful to."

After that Tsukune named everyone of his friend and explained how they look, in their human form. Having some people help him search for his friends could only be useful. As he was slowly going through explanations he remembered that Moka couldn't take human form, that got him worried. If she was seen would have to run or fight, and he knew that she would stand her ground. He hoped that she would at least try to hide her looks. Reflecting on his other friends personalities he got even more worried, they weren't the types that would hide their true form if they were attacked, but for now he had to trust them that they would make the right choices.

'At least I can trust them that they are strong enough to survive'.

After Tsukune finished his little tale about all his friends they all lied down to sleep and rest, for tomorrow their gladiator training would begin.


End file.
